


puck me

by LizzyBizzy



Series: Puck Me Up [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, F/M, Fanart, Hockey, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: I love hockey and I love Annabeth Chase.Inspired by Puck It





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Puck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685329) by [bipercabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipercabeth/pseuds/bipercabeth), [jasonsmclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasonsmclean/pseuds/jasonsmclean). 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo


	2. a disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth is bisexual and Percy loves his disaster bi girlfriend

based on these two pictures: ([x](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2c72365091038d85826e200120d8b44d/tumblr_mwegnxTTr01sp0wbko1_500.jpg)) ([x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fhips.hearstapps.com%2Fhmg-prod.s3.amazonaws.com%2Fimages%2Fshutterstock-editorial-10160890c-huge-1553084745.jpg&t=ODNhNGJiNTU0OGJiMmZlMTQyZGUyYTI1YzE0MDY2Y2MxNmNkNmVlMixuT0U1RW5kSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AAjoVMShmIXN8J6pNfTD2TA&p=https%3A%2F%2Flizzybizzyo.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184084555315%2Flizzybizzyo-this-has-been-purely-inspired-by&m=1))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo

**Author's Note:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo


End file.
